Bem (episode)
Ari bn Bem, an erratic observer from the planet Pandro, secretly watches the crew of the USS Enterprise to determine whether the Federation is ready to open diplomatic relations with his medically-advanced species. Summary :"Captain's log: Stardate 7403.6. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] is on a series of exploratory and contact missions. Traveling with us as an independent observer is a member of a recently contacted alien species. Honorary Commander Ari bn Bem is from the planet Pandro in the Garo VII system. We have taken up orbit around Delta Theta III, a newly discovered Class M planet. A previous scouting mission has reported possible aboriginal life forms here and the Enterprise is to investigate and report."'' :"Sensors report several groupings of aborigines. They may be dangerous so I want all of us to avoid any unnecessary risks. But these monitoring devices have to be planted. Lieutenant Uhura will be tracking us throughout." Kirk instructs the landing party, "Now, if there is any trouble of any kind beam up immediately. Don’t try to be a hero." Everyone agrees. Though he has not joined the crew on previous six missions, Bem is adamant that he be allowed to accompany a landing party. Kirk is angry that he picked this dangerous mission to tag along but he allows it. Due to his non-violent nature, Bem secretly replaces their weapons with non-functioning ones. Uhura reports some peculiar activity on the planet. They have been tracking a non-network sensory stasis that is an anomaly resembling a sensor field, but without a scanning grid or other point of reference. Spock thinks something else is on the planet, perhaps something intelligent. Kirk orders continued observation, the ship to Yellow Alert, and to be notified if there is any change. While walking through the dense terrain, the crew scans for lifeform signs emanating from the forest and Bem immediately runs toward them against direct orders. Kirk orders Montgomery Scott and Hikaru Sulu to remain with the equipment while he and Spock take off after Bem. The alien passes through the thick rain forest by splitting into several body parts and floating through the cracks. They later discover that he has been captured by a group of angry food-gathering aborigines, and the food seems to be Bem. The Enterprise discovers a force field developing around the small village, but they cannot contact Kirk or Spock. Uhura wants to beam Scott and Sulu back. Scott wants to track the Captain and Spock, but Uhura insists that it is not proper procedure and Scott agrees to beam back with Sulu. At night, Kirk and Spock attempt to rescue Bem from the natives. Bem tells them that they are interfering with his observation but Kirk doesn’t think Starfleet would approve of Bem's methods. Kirk and Spock are also captured. Kirk protests that they always end up in these situations and out of curiosity asks Spock why. Spock tells him, "Fate". Kirk tells Bem that he won’t be able to rescue him. Bem says Starfleet told him that Kirk was their best Captain but his actions to date belie this. Kirk claims if he had his phasers and communicators they wouldn’t be in this situation. Bem explains that he took Starfleet equipment because he dislikes casual violence to accomplish one’s goals and wanted to see how the captain could react without such devices. Bem escapes by making smaller pieces of his body and returns the devices to Kirk and Spock. Spock remarks, "Fascinating, a colony creature." Kirk puts Bem under arrest for trying to test them. The duo escapes only to be paralyzed by a supernatural force surrounding the area. The entity asks them what gives them the right to interfere with her 'children.' The people of this world are not for their observation. Their weapons will be nullified. Kirk and Spock are again captured and Kirk says, "There are times, Mr. Spock, when I think I should have been a librarian." Spock observes "The job of librarian would be no less challenging, Captain, but it would undoubtedly be a lot less dangerous." Bem tells Kirk he has mishandled the situation again and he judges him not to be an intelligent commander. He has failed everything he has attempted. He wishes Kirk "Luck," and leaves. Kirk contacts the entity and tells it they will leave immediately after they find Bem. It will allow them to contact their ship and demands they go now. They arrange a search party to beam down with a tricorder to find the Pandronian. Bem is found and he realizes that he has failed in his judgement, and having been found wanting himself must now die. The entity tells him he will not be killed because people must learn from their errors. The crew returns to the ship and Kirk orders a Federation quarantine of the planet. Spock ponders the existence of such a God-like entity and how they are all really children to the universe. Bem thinks he is still an eggling. The entity contacts them and urges them to go in peace. Memorable Quotes "Lieutenant Uhura, I'm reading increased activity on the surface of the planet. The sensory anomaly appears to be expanding." : - Arex "How come we always end up like this?" : - Kirk, after he and Spock have been captured by the natives "Is Mr. Spock with the Capitan?" "Aye, they both went after Commander Bem." "Lieutenant Arex start a sensor scan for Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. Landing party, prepare to beam up." "Lieutenant Uhura, we could track the Captain down." "I'm sorry Mr. Scott, that's not procedure. We can't take chances!" "We're talking about the Captain." "I know it but we have to follow his orders. Stand by to beam up." "Standing by." : - Uhura and Scotty Background Information * This was the first episode that revealed Kirk's middle name, Tiberius. His middle name was mentioned again in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. During TOS it was not known what his middle initial, "T", stood for. * BEM is an old science fiction term meaning "Bug Eyed Monster" * DeForest Kelley (Leonard McCoy) did not 'appear' in this episode. M'Ress and Kyle briefly appeared in this episode, but had no lines. * This episode's author, David Gerrold, also wrote TAS: "More Tribbles, More Troubles". He also wrote TOS: "The Cloud Minders". Gerrold reportedly stated that both Bem and More Tribbles, More Troubles were originally written as possible episodes for the third season of TOS. *Gerrold provided both a story outline plus sketches for a story called "BEM" intended to be used in the original series in March and April of 1968. There was correspondence regarding it, but it was not then produced. Links and References Guest Stars * James Doohan as Ari bn Bem * Nichelle Nichols as Alien entity References Brownian movement; class M; colony creature; communicator; Delta Theta III; Delta Theta III aborigine; Garo VII system; geology; god; heavy-duty tricorder; Kyle; Loch Ness Monster; M'Ress; mile; monitoring device; non-network sensory stasis; Pandro; Pandronian; phaser rifle; quarantine; rainforest; scout vessel; stasis field; suicide; Vulcan nerve pinch; yellow alert Category:TAS episodes de:Gefährliche Prüfung nl:Bem